PASION Y ODIO
by crazykim
Summary: en cada batalla a muerte crece la pasion, pero las familias no lo aceptaran


Haber que les parece esta XD

Ya casi esta el segundo capitulo de ambos fics

Espero y sean de su agrado yyyyy

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía…XD

En una azotea...

-Basta karai - Leonardo trataba de esquivar aquellos ataques.

-¿qué te pasa leonardop cansado? - de nuevo otro golpe que le daba.

Leonardo por ese dia estaba demasiado cansado, había ayudado a Donatello en el laboratorio, habia jugado con Mikey mucho rato, todo el día lo había tenido ocupado y demasiado ajetreado, no tenia mas fuerzas para lidiar con su enemiga y lo pero es ke estaba solo en esa lucha.

-Karai... detente por favor - dijo casi sin aire

ella detiene la espada de pronto antes dedar un golpe final, y arruga las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Que te pasa Leonardo? - se inca junto a Leonardo que estaba caído - te noto raro-

-raro no - respiro - solo cansado... y mucho -

Karai al tenerlo tan cerca y a solas se acerco mas y toco su rostro.

-Te vez hoy muy bien Leonardo - le dijo de pronto.

-¿Cómo? - a Leonardo le extraño ese comentario.

-¿que sientes por mi Leonardo ? -

Leonardo la miro extrañado, pero no contesto, ella le tendió la mano para levantarlo.

-Ven hablemos -

-Nada hay que hablar -

-Vamos solo será un momento - lo miro sarcástica - no te matare si es lo que temes -

-No podrías de cualquier manera - le dice en un igual tono,

-Sígueme -

karai salió a una velocidad que Leonardo pudiera mantener, en unos momentos estaban en un cuarto de un edificio abandonado, habia una cama y algunos muebles viejos y abandonados.

-Ahora dime que sientes por mi - insistió karai

Leonardo dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso frente a ella la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el,

-¿de verdad quieres saber? -

Ella solo asintió.

Leonardo la beso, un beso que comenzó despacio y tranquilo, ella comenzó a corresponder de a poco levanto las manos para tocar sus fuertes brazos.

-¿que pasa entre nosotros? - dijo karai al separarse.

-No lo se... lo unico que se es que deceo que seas mia - le susurro.

Lentamente volvieron a besarse y poco a poco se encaminabas sin saberlo a la cama, karai quedo bajo de Leonardo, el empezó de apoco a quitarle la armadura que llevaba siempre puesta , ella respiraba mas fuerte al sentir el tacto de Leonardo.

-te deseo - dijo karai

Leonardo al haberla liberado de aquello , en karai solo quedaba una delgada maya negra en su cuerpo, con las manos temblorosas Leonardo pasaba sus senos y respiraba fuerte sobre los labios rojos de karai.

-Yo también te deseo -

karai se arqueaba cada vez que Leonardo la tocaba, el empezó a desabotonar aquella prenda que impedía sentir la piel de ella, ella comenzó a ayudarle y finalmente solo quedaba sus prendas intimas, karai quito la bandana de Leonardo y un beso apasionado comenzó de nuevo, Leonardo recorría con una avidez nunca antes conosida todo el cuerpo de karai, en un arrebato rápido despojo a la chica del sosten y comenzó a lamberlos como si fueran dulces, ella seguía retorciéndose de placer,el tomo ambas manos de ella y las estiro hacia la parte de arriba y se quedaron viendo fijamente al los ojos, un beso siguió después, durante varios minutos siguieron dándose placer uno al otro, pronto karai se dio la vuelta para quedar arriba de Leonardo

-Creo que llego mi turno – sonrio

De apoco comenzó a besar el cuello de Leonardo, asi hasta ir bajando de apoco y al llegar justo donte ella quería tomo el miembro de Leonardo y comenzó con su tarea. Lo lambia y succionaba haciando que Leonardo gimiera mas aprisa, el se enderezo y la tomo de las manos y la alzo, voltiandola rápidamente y quedando de nuevo arriba de ella.

-Me toca a mi –

Comenzó a besarla como ella lo hizo, repaso todo su cuerpo con la lengua hasta llegar a la parte de abajo, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a lamber la intimidad de karai, haciendo que la chica gritara de placer.

-Hazlo ya Leonardo porfavor – dijo en tono suplicante

Leonardo se incorporo y la tomo de las piernas alzo la cadera de karai, ella enrosco las piernas en Leonardo, el empezó a penetrarla despacio, ya que era la primera vez para ambos y lo sabían, karai se arque al sentir dentro de ella el mimbro de Leonardo,de apoco lo introdujo hasta que lo hizo por fin, ella grito de placer.

-¿Te hago daño? – le pregunto.

-No… - jadeo – no te detengas.

El empezó a embestirla despacio hasta que ella con su forma de moverse lo invitaba a hacerlo mas rápido, en esa habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, el placer estaba en ellos, su primera vez, su primer orgasmo.

Ella se giro un poco haciendo que Leonardo cambiara posición, ella quedo arriba de Leonardo y no se hizo esperar a ser penetrada de nuevo, Leonardo tomo la cintura de ella con ambas manos, ella subia y bajaba, los dos gemían y gritaban de placer, de pronto no se hizo esperar, la velocidad de las manos de Leonardo había aumentado y en un momento los dos arquearon su cuerpo y terminaron al mismo tiempo, llegaron al orgasmo justos.

Ella se dejo caer rendida arriba de Leonardo, ambos sudaban y respiraban agitados, el la tomo de la espalda y la acosto a un costado de el abrazandola por detrás.

-Te detesto Leonardo – dijo ella.

-Yo no te soporto – dijo el.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos en ese lugar esperando la luz del dia y deseando estar juntos de nuevo.


End file.
